


After Hours

by octoberland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberland/pseuds/octoberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Darcy accompanies Loki to the Stuttgart Museum as his date. Drinks are drunk, wagers are made, and bets are lost, resulting in a sore bottom and a touch of chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have this beta’d and I wrote it in the middle of the night so my apologies if it sucks. I’d classify this as light spanking. Set during The Avengers except under the premise that Loki is actually working with them instead of against them. Definitely utilize suspension of disbelief as this is mostly meant as an excuse to get Loki spanking Darcy. From a Tumblr prompt. No copyright infringement intended.

“Why are we here?” whined Darcy. “I could be home, in my pajamas, doing…stuff. Important stuff. And things.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“It was explained to me, “Loki said slowly, as if speaking to a child, “in no uncertain terms, that it would behoove me to learn about Midgard culture. I suspect they think it will endear me to your kind.”

Now Darcy rolled her eyes. She looped her arm through his as they ascended the museum stairs. Tonight was the gala opening of the Mesopotamian art exhibit in Stuttgart and it was a veritable who’s who of European royalty, born and bought alike. There was a red carpet and limos lined up to drop people off. Darcy had never seen such beautiful people in her life and she tugged subconsciously at the hem of her dress.

“You look fine,” whispered Loki when he noticed her fidgeting.

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy. You look like you were poured into that suit.”

Loki smiled and looked down at himself. “I don’t often have occasion to wear such garments,” he commented. “I rather like it.”

Darcy thought if he had feathers he’d be preening himself right now.

“I need alcohol,” she declared. She pulled on his arm until they came to a waiter with a tray of champagne flutes. Darcy grabbed two and chugged both of them down.

“I’m impressed,” noted Loki.

A few drinks later they had made the rounds. They’d smiled and nodded and Darcy had pretended to appreciate the art while Loki seemed to genuinely appreciate it. Now they stood back in the center of the main hall and Darcy swayed while the orchestra played.

“I wish we could dance,” she said, gazing longingly around the room. People stood in clusters chatting but no one was dancing.

“I propose a game,” said Loki as he handed her another glass of champagne but she waved it off so he drank it instead.

“What kind of game?” Darcy asked.

“You see that man over there?” asked Loki. He nodded to Darcy’s right and back a bit.

Darcy looked. “Which one?” she asked.

“The older gentleman. The one with the graying hair and the bodyguards.” Loki was leaning in close to her, his tone turned conspiratorial.

“The one who gave the speech earlier?” asked Darcy.

“That would be the one.”

Darcy turned back to look at Loki. “What about him?”

“I wager that you cannot steal his wallet.”

Darcy barked a laugh. “Why on Earth would I want to do that?!”

“You wish to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, do you not?”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things, Miss Lewis.”

“Even if you’re right S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t go around stealing people’s wallets. You’re up to something.”

“Nothing more than mischief, I assure you. You are bored so I am proposing a game, a game that could benefit you. Theft is one of many tools in the S.H.I.E.L.D. arsenal.” Loki took a sip of his champagne.

“What do I get if I win?” asked Darcy.

"His wallet,” replied Loki as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not good enough.”

“What do you desire, then?”

“I get to braid your hair,” replied Darcy with a wide smile. “AND,” she added, “You have to wear the braids to the office.”

“You have the most pedestrian mind, Miss Lewis.” Loki placed his empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “Would you like to hear what happens if you lose?”

“I’ll tell you what happens,” said Darcy. “I get arrested and then fired.”

"Hardly,” replied Loki. “S.H.I.E.L.D. would never allow that. You will, however, be punished for your failure.” Loki’s voice dropped when he said the last part.

Darcy shivered. They stared at each other for a moment, silent. Then, slowly, Darcy smiled.

“You’re on,” said Darcy.

Without another word she turned and navigated the crowd towards the man who had delivered the opening speech. He was some sort of rich scientist and was currently surrounded by ass-kissers and body guards. As she walked she pushed up her breasts and then grabbed another glass of champagne. She held back until she saw an opening.

“Hey, Henry!” she yelled, waving her free hand frantically. The man turned to look and just as she reached him she tripped, spilling her champagne all over him.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” She ran her hands all up and down his jacket feigning like she was trying to brush the alcohol away. Much of the crowd backed up, afraid to ruin their expensive clothes, but the bodyguards moved in and began shooing Darcy away. Darcy bent over and made like she was going to vomit. “Oh, God,” she said. “I feel sick.” This was enough to give the bodyguards pause and Darcy used the spare moment to grab onto the scientist. He looked down at her, disgusted, and began to back away, calling to his guards for help. That’s when Loki stepped in.

“Sir, I’m so very sorry. She’s had quite a lot to drink this evening.” His voice was polite, contrite even. He grabbed onto Darcy and began to pull her up the stairs behind them. “Is there a lavatory up there?” he asked while pointing up. “I should splash some cold water on her face.”

“Again, my apologies,” said Loki as he backed them up the stairs. Darcy continued to feign feeling sick. The bodyguards eyed Loki shrewdly but did not act.

Darcy and Loki turned around and ascended the rest of the stairs together, with Loki pretending to help Darcy. At the end of the short hall there was a restroom which Loki dragged Darcy into. It was much bigger than Darcy expected. There was an antechamber with a plush velvet bench and two cushioned chairs, potted plants, and a working fireplace.

“Well?” asked Loki as he ushered her in. He pushed one of the chairs against the door so no one would be able to open it.

“I won’t be getting a badge anytime soon,” she said in a quiet voice.

Loki’s gaze pierced her. “You mean to tell me,” he stalked towards her as he spoke, “that after all that you retrieved nothing?”

Darcy looked down at the floor.

“Answer me,” he said.

“I didn’t get it,” she whispered.

Loki stiffened.

“You agree to the terms of our wager?” he confirmed.

“Yes,” said Darcy, her head still bowed.

Loki circled her, thinking.

“When I was a child,” he began, “I saw the children from the lowlands being beaten by their mothers. They would use switches made from branches bound together. It seemed utterly barbaric to me at the time. My punishments consisted of early curfews and extra studies. Had anyone ever laid a hand on me they would have surely lost it.”

Darcy heard him moving furniture.

“I often wonder,” he continued, “if I would have turned out differently under a heavier hand. Perhaps,” he said as he placed his hand upon Darcy’s shoulder, “I can save you from my fate.” He turned her and Darcy saw that he had pulled the bench away from the wall.

“Sit,” he instructed.

Darcy did as he said.

He undid the belt at his waist and pulled it slowly out of its loops. “I’m going to punish you for your failure, Darcy. As we agreed upon.”

Darcy didn’t hear a word he said. Her eyes were focused solely on the black leather belt he’d just pulled from around his waist. She bit her lip as she watched him fold the belt and caress it.

Loki sat next to her and as he did so he loosened his tie.

“I’ll need you to lean across my lap.” He said.

Darcy complied. It was a bit awkward, not nearly as comfortable as a bed but Darcy didn’t mind. Her position put her face right above the belt he had set down. She took a deep whiff of the scent of leather and bit back a moan.

"Lift your dress, please,” she heard Loki say.

She did as he asked and she heard Loki gasp which made her grin.

“Where are your undergarments?” he asked.

Darcy chuckled. “They’re there,” she said.

“This?” asked Loki as he tugged on her G-string. She felt it snap back against her skin and wriggled in anticipation.

“Why wear anything at all?” she heard him mutter. Then she felt him taking her hands and placing them behind her back. He used his tie to bind her wrists together. He held onto her wrists to steady her and used his free hand to gently caress her ass.

Darcy couldn’t help herself. She leaned into his touch, pushing her ass against his hand.

“This is punishment, Darcy, not pleasure.” He emphasized his point with a heavy smack to her ass and Darcy jumped. He had large hands, perfect for spanking, and Darcy had imagined this moment many times in recent months. She loved watching him, loved the way his slim fingers would toy with a pen or wrap around a mug or tap idly against a desk.

She was broken out of her thoughts by another hard thwack. The sound resonated through the small room.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

He was alternating between ass cheeks and she could feel her skin growing warm. His hold on her wrists and his long legs were the only thing keeping her from tumbling over.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

Now her skin was stinging. Not enough to really hurt. Not enough to call for mercy, but enough that she wiggled and whimpered with each strike.

Loki struck her a few more times. Then he ran his hand lovingly over her warm, rose-colored skin causing Darcy to sigh.

“We’re not done yet, love,” he said.

He reached for the belt and Darcy stiffened.

“Do you wish to renege on our wager?” he asked.

“No,” said Darcy as she shook her head.

She felt the leather slide along her back and down to the crack of her ass. Loki toyed with her first, running the leather strip softly and loosely against her skin. He’d pull it away, and there’d be a pregnant pause where she wondered: Now? Is he going to strike me now? Only to feel the belt sway against her skin. That is, until it didn’t.

THWACK!

Darcy jumped.

THWACK! THWACK!

“Fuck,” she muttered.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

“Does it hurt?” he asked her.

“Y…yes…” she replied.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Her body shook with each strike and though it hurt she found herself leaning into each slap of the belt on her skin. Her clit pounded and her body grew slick with sweat. Loki paused for a moment and ran his cool hand along her heated flesh.

Thank God for Jotun blood, she thought.

He fingered the flimsy fabric covering her pussy. “May I?” he asked. His voice was heavy, laden with desire.

Darcy nodded. “Yes, Sir,” she whispered.

He pushed aside the scrap of material that covered her and ran his fingers along her folds, dipping them into her cleft. Darcy gasped. He let go of her wrists and slid his hand up her back and twined it in her hair. He pulled hard and simultaneously sank two long fingers into her causing Darcy to cry out. He did this for a few more minutes, finger fucking her and pulling on her hair, until Darcy was panting. Just as she was about to come he stopped.

“What? No,” she whined. “Why are you stopping?”

Loki untied her hands and Darcy climbed into his lap. “Ow,” she said, rubbing her ass.

“It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I allowed you to come, now would it?” He shifted Darcy so that she was straddling him and then placed his hands, one on each reddened globe of her ass. Darcy sighed.

“Better?” he asked, smiling.

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck. “Mmhm,” she said.

“What if I altered the wager?” she asked. “Would you let me come then?”

“Altered it how?”

Darcy removed one arm from around his neck. She stuffed her freed hand down the front of her dress and fished around. When she pulled out her hand she was holding a wallet.

Loki’s face lit up. “Darcy Lewis of Midgard,” he said, “Perhaps you aren’t so pedestrian after all.”

Darcy figured that was about as close as she was going to get to a compliment from the fallen god so she smiled graciously and then kissed him full on the lips. He was stiff at first, but then she felt him soften; felt him lean into the kiss. His grip on her ass tightened and Darcy whimpered which seemed to snap him out of it.

“I must go,” he declared. He lifted Darcy off his lap and set her gently down on the bench. “You have been very helpful, Darcy. I shall not forget it.”

He took the wallet from her and opened it, searching for something. He tossed out money and pictures and business cards until finally she saw him pause on a keycard.

Her eyes narrowed. “You little shit,” she said. “I knew you were up to something!”

Loki smiled and winked at her and then made for the door. Darcy lunged at him but she was too slow due to her dress still being hiked up and her heels and her sore ass. She stumbled and by the time she got to the door he was gone. He’d dragged the chair out with him. She tried the handle but it wouldn’t budge.

“Great,” she said as she pulled down her dress.

Then she heard screaming.

“Double great.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually do end notes but I wanted to speak on the subject matter for just a moment. I tried to convey, and hopefully it came across, that Darcy actually wanted the ‘punishment’. That is why she hid the wallet from him. I also tried to show that throughout the whole thing Loki was checking in with her and making sure she still wanted what he was giving. This is a very proper way to conduct kink. Is it the only way? No. But I’m not going to go on about kink dynamics here. I just wanted to show a healthier and more positive scene where everyone is getting what they want. The only thing really missing is what’s called aftercare but considering neither of them are kink experts and Loki is Loki it seemed okay to me to not focus on aftercare.


End file.
